Les tourments de l'âme
by LittleDragonWrites
Summary: Le dernier été avant sa première rentrée à l'université, Lucy n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'elle trouverait son âme sœur et encore moins qu'elle soit déjà morte. (TRADUCTION) Je suis en période de bac jusqu'au 25 juin! Vos commentaires me motive à vouloir continuer! (plus de 20 chapitres sur l'histoire originale donc j'ai matière à traduire XD)
1. Mort à l'arrivée

**The Soul's Inferno/Les tourments de l'âme**

Histoire originale écrite et publiée par missyplatina

Traduction faite par maudthebookeater et autorisée par l'auteur originale

* * *

 **A/N : Bonsoir! (ou bonjour, ça dépends de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette histoire) L'histoire qui va suivre est la traduction de The Soul's Inferno, fanfiction écrite par MissyPlatina. J'ai toujours voulu écrire des histoires a propos de mes personnages préférés, seulement tout les lecteurs n'ont pas forcément en eu l'âme de l'écrivain, hélas! C'est pourquoi je m'improvise ici traductrice! J'espère que vous apprécierez** ** **tout autant que moi** cette histoire. Je ne ne détient évidement pas les droits de Fairy Tail, ni cette histoire, juste sa traduction (c'était clair ça? J'espère en tout cas ^^) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 / MORT A L'ARRIVÉE**

Dire que Lucy était chanceuse était le plus gros euphémisme qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Survivre à une mort de vingt-cinq minutes était pourtant quelque chose de peu courant. Et pourtant! Elle était bien là, revenue d'entre les morts.

Et pendant la dernière semaine, tout les docteurs, infirmiers et infirmières n'avaient pas arrêté de le lui répéter, à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir survécu. Un véritable "miracle vivant" comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Seulement elle ne se considérait sûrement pas comme tel, loin de là. Notamment quand sa tête était toujours recouverte de câbles pour un quelconque examen final (dont le nom, bien trop compliqué échappait encore à son esprit embrumé), lesdits docteurs étant toujours persuadés que son cerveau présentait des séquelles.

Pendant vingt-cinq minutes son cœur s'était arrêté. Pendant vingt-cinq longues minutes son cerveau n'avait pas été réapprovisionné en sang oxygéné.

Les docteurs lui avaient expliqué qu'après vingt-cinq minutes, la procédure voulait qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de ramener les patients, de les ressusciter, les séquelles devenant trop graves passées cette limite. Pour son propre cas en revanche, son père ne les avait pas laissé faire, les obligeant à poursuivre sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Et cela avait apparemment payé puisqu'elle était là, en pleine forme, sans même une once de lésions cérébrales exceptée pour quelques pertes de mémoires occasionnelles -du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Désormais, elle attendait, seule dans sa chambre, son autorisation de sortie officielle. Elle regardait les infos, son père ayant choisi cette chaîne en quittant la pièce, non sans lui rappeler une dernière fois à quel point il était important qu'elle se tienne au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Mais pour être honnête, Lucy n'était pas vraiment passionnée ni intéressée par cette montagne d'informations déprimantes.

"Au dernières nouvelles," annonça un journaliste aux boucles rebelles, "le jeune homme de 18 ans qui a été envoyé en urgence à l'hôpital après s'être jeté devant une voiture pour sauver la vie de son amie, est toujours dans un état grave. Bien que sorti du bloc il y a quelques minutes maintenant, son pronostic vital est toujours engagé."

Lucy éteignit la télé avant même d'entendre la suite. "Fait chier", dit-elle en se retournant dans son lit. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie d'entendre : quelqu'un de son âge était mourant, alors qu'elle venait de mourir elle même.

"M'en parle pas", soupira une voix.

Lucy laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se retourner précipitamment. Paniquée, elle essaya de trouver tout de même la télécommande pour appeler l'infirmière de garde. Simple précaution, maigre protection.

A sa grande surprise, un garçon aux cheveux roses se tenait là, près de son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver. "Q-Qui êtes vous? Et q-qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?"

"J'm'appelle Natsu." Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lucy s'émerveilla sur le côté unique de ce prénom, elle devait admettre qu'il lui allait plutôt bien*. Elle ressentait cette étrange impression de chaleur émanant de lui, comme celle du soleil en été. Dans un haussement d'épaules décontracté, Natsu continua. "Et je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu voir à quoi ressemblait mon voisin." Les yeux de Natsu se détachèrent de ceux de Lucy pour se fixer sur les tubes et autres fils encore accrochés à ses bras. "Donc qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi?"

"Je suis morte", répondit Lucy plutôt sèchement, le garçon tressaillit, "Je me faisais retirer la vésicule biliaire quand mon cœur s'est arrêté."

"Fait chier." Il dit cela en ricanant, imitant la réaction de Lucy face aux infos, une étrange lueur éclairant ses yeux noirs. Une lueur qui laissait penser qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne lui en disait.

"M'en parle pas", taquina-t-elle en retour. Un léger rire échappa de sa gorge, le choc la figea presque. Comment cet inconnu était il capable de la faire rire? Elle avait véritablement pensé qu'elle aurait perdu cette capacité après la semaine qu'elle venait d'endurer.

Le garçon ria lui aussi. C'était un rire mélodieux, du genre à faire gonfler son cœur. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez embarrassant comme ça, le moniteur cardiaque s'affola, chose que ne sembla pas remarquer Natsu. Embarrassée, elle faussa une faible quinte de toux. "Tu as dit que tu étais mon voisin?"

"C'est vrai, la porte juste à côté," dit-il en montrant la porte de sortie du bout de son pouce.

Elle le regarda, sceptique, l'observant, de son écharpe au design écailleux à son large pantalon noir en passant par son t-shirt ayant pour motif un dragon rouge flamboyant. Cela ne ressemblait sûrement pas à l'espèce d'horrible blouse mauve d'hôpital que Lucy devait supporter. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi?"

Il grimaça et une vague de chaleur traversa la peau transparente de Lucy alors que Natsu croisait ses bras contre son torse, autorisant au passage cette dernière de découvrir qu'il était plutôt musclé pour un gars mince comme lui. "Je suppose qu'on peut considérer ça comme un accident de voiture. Stupide moyen de transport..." Il mit en hâte sa main devant sa bouche, comme le ferait quelqu'un sur le point de vomir.

"Wahh! Ne vomit pas dans ma chambre", s'horrifia-t-elle en agrippant ses couvertures comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de l'empêcher de vomir ses tripes. S'il vomissait, elle était sûre de vomir à son tour, dû aux étranges réflexes qu'elle possédait.

"Désolé", croassa-t-il, "mal des...transports..."

"Mais tu n'es même pas en voiture", gémit elle. Il semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués, il lui faisait de la peine. "A en être malade, rien qu'en y pensant, je te plains."

Elle le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle scrutait la peau légèrement bronzée du jeune homme. Si c'était bel et bien un accident de la route, comment se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas une seule égratignure sur sa peau? Visible du moins. Mais elle ne questionna pas son histoire. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait, il pouvait très bien avoir une large cicatrice sur son ventre, et de plus, elle avait l'air, elle même en pleine forme pour une revenante! "Je suis désolée a- a propos de l' accident."

"Humm?" Il releva les yeux vers elle, plus du tout atteint par le mal qui l'avait prit soudainement. "Ne le soit pas. C'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute après tout."

"Je sais", elle démêlait de ses doigts ses longs cheveux blonds, souhaitant silencieusement qu'elle avait une brosse sous la main. "Je suis seulement désolée que ce soit arrivé. Donc quand est-ce que tu peux partir d'ici? Je vais être libérée aujourd'hui moi! J'attends juste que mon père en ait fini avec toute la paperasse!" Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts, Lucy souri. La simple pensée de pouvoir retrouver son lit le soir même la remplissait de joie.

"C'est génial!" Il semblait véritablement heureux pour elle, des fossettes se formant auprès de ses yeux noirs, les faisant ressortir, tel des flammes noires. "Je pense que j'ai déjà été libéré…" Il dit cette dernière phrase dans un ton si ambigu, si lugubre qu'un frisson parcouru le dos de Lucy.

"C'est cool alors!", dit-elle pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle il paraissait patraque tout à coup. Peut être avait il des problèmes légaux suite à l'accident?

"Vraiment?" Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, attendant qu'elle continue, comme un enfant le ferait au moment de son histoire du soir.

"Et bien-" Lucy fut interrompue par le couinement de la porte de sa chambre.

"Lucy!" Son père était de nouveaux là, les yeux brillants, avec derrière lui une petite infirmière qui, même au pas de course, peinait à le rattraper. J'ai finalement signé les derniers formulaires! Prête à rentrer à la maison?"

Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu et son cœur rata un battement. Il n'était plus là. Elle se figea. Comment a-t-il pu?

"Lucy?"

"Ouais!" Elle acquiesça, forçant un sourire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de flipper. Le garçon était probablement retourné dans sa chambre. Usant, comme auparavant de sa furtivité, pour désormais sortir de sa chambre, aussi facilement qu'un courant d'air. C'était logique, d'un point de vue étrangement irrationnel.

L'infirmière débrancha les différentes machines auxquelles Lucy était toujours reliée, et l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, attendant l'infirmière et son père qui s'affairaient à récupérer ses dernières affaires personnelles dans sa chambre.

Curieuse, Lucy jeta un œil à la chambre voisine. Qui elle aussi semblait être en effervescence. Mais pour tout autre raison.

"C'est un code bleu!" hurlait une infirmière.

"On est en train de le perdre", hurlait une autre.

Une autre voix paniquée, puis le bruit si particulier du défibrillateur avant celui du moniteur cardiaque qui confirmait l'horrible nouvelle.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder. Ses yeux refusant de quitter la scène. Cela s'était-il passé comme ça quand son propre cœur s'était arrêté? Cela semblait si irréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, entourée de ces sons et paroles paniquées. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer traverser cela avec ses propres proches. Quand sa mère était morte, ce n'était pas aussi stressant que la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Lucy se pétrifia alors que neuf petits mots, anodins aux premiers abords, lui revenaient en mémoire. Je suis venu voir à quoi ressemblait mon voisin.

Impossible… Son corps semblait glacial, telle l'herbe prise au piège du givre matinal, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Natsu devait être dans la chambre de droite car il n'y avait aucune chance que le garçon décontracté avait qui elle venait juste de parler, faisait désormais un arrêt cardiaque!

Sortant de son trouble, elle regarda par la porte juste à côté et vu un homme, la quarantaine, en train de siroter une tasse de café.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement.

Peut être que le jeune homme s'était joué d'elle. Oui, c'était probablement ça. De plus, elle était toujours sous l'effet de puissants antidouleurs.

"Heure du décès, 7h07 du matin."

Sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement, Lucy fit de son mieux pour oublier le fait qu'elle venait juste d'assister à la mort de quelqu'un -elle n'avait pas techniquement vu la personne mourir, seulement entendu l'heure de la mort. Pas si grave que ça. N'est ce pas?

Son père, qui était normalement stricte et imprégné par son travail n'était maintenant que sanglots. Lui disant à quel point il s'était inquiété pour elle, tout comme les autres à la maison même si Lucy savait déjà tout cela, comme tout le monde lui rendait visite à chaque instant! Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre en colère contre lui, ni contre eux car ils se souciaient tous d'elle et de sa santé.

"Dernières nouvelles ! Après son acte héroïque, Natsu Dragneel, l'adolescent est décédé ce matin, vers sept heures, suite à ces blessures."

Le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta.

"C'est terrible", fit son père, "j'imagine à peine ce que doit endurer la famille en ce moment."

"Mais, mais, mais…" Lucy bégayait, elle ne pouvait pas trouver ses mots. Elle en avait la chair de poule. "Comment a-t-il- ?"

Bon, les docteurs avaient bien dit qu'elle aurait des séquelles…

* * *

*Natsu = été, en japonais

 **A/N : Et voilà! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'aime l'histoire originale! Faites le moi savoir dans les commentaires ! Le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt être en ligne, je l'ai déjà traduit, plus qu'à le taper! A la prochaine !**


	2. Hantée

**The Soul's Inferno/ Les tourments de l'âme**

Histoire originale écrite et publiée par missyplatina

Traduction faite par maudthebookeater

* * *

 **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à Leikoqueen et Ccilia, qui sont les premières personnes à suivre cette histoire ! Je ne détient toujours ni le droits de Fairy Tail, ni les droits de The Soul's Inferno, juste cette traduction ! Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2 !  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2/HANTÉE**

Lucy en était convaincue, le garçon de l'hôpital s'était joué d'elle. Probablement un dingue qui trouvait amusante l'idée de se faire passer pour des personnes mortes. Cela la mettait en colère. _Les gens sont vraiment fous_. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que Lucy n'arrivait pas à ignorer : toutes les photos de ce jeune homme que montraient les journaux ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital.

Lucy fit de son mieux pour ignorer cet aspect et décida qu'elle devait juste apprécier le fait d'être toujours en vie et de retour à la maison, même si cette « maison » n'était qu'un simple et solitaire petit appartement. Elle louait ce dernier pour l'université, son père ayant refusé net qu'elle vive en collocation comme tous les autres étudiants le faisaient. Parfois, son père passait lui rendre visite, mais il était toujours très occupé par son travail et ne passait par chez elle, seulement quand son emploi du temps l'emmenait dans les environs. Le travail avant tout. Toujours.

Mais, la, tout de suite, elle n'était pas toute seule. Les collègues de son père et ses voisins de palier ne lui laissaient pas une minute de repos.

Elle le vivait comme un enfer. Tout le monde était toujours là, constamment à lui demander ce que ça faisait de mourir. Avait-elle vu la lumière? C'était elle sentit en paix? Avait-elle rencontré Dieu?

Et pour être complètement honnête, Lucy ne souvenait de rien. Vraiment. Rien. Le trou noir. Au réveil, elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'elle venait de se faire opérer et qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Ce qui lui avait valu une bonne crise de panique.

Le réveil. Ça, c'était la partie flippante. D'abord, elle s'était réveillée avec cette énorme tube dans la gorge, rendant impossible pour elle d'émettre le moindre son, ce qui résulta en un vacarme assourdissant de bipes incessants suite à son excès de panique soudain (elle avait appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait du moniteur cardiaque). Ensuite, il y avait tout ces fils, tubes et autres intraveineuses reliés à son bras droit, qui de son propre point revue, la faisait ressembler à une sorte de monstre humanoïde à la Frankenstein. Sans oublier que le personnel soignant lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être en vie à cet instant.

Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un souvenir heureux.

Néanmoins, tout le monde dans le voisinage la traitait comme une sorte d'extraterrestre. Et elle en venait à souhaiter désespérément de devenir aussi invisible qu'un fantôme. Ce qui d'ailleurs était une autre question que les gens lui posaient souvent : Voyait-elle les morts? Pouvait-elle désormais voir les fantômes?

Mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas les voir car ils n'étaient pas réels. S'ils existaient bel et bien, sa mère serait venue lui rendre visite depuis le temps, non ?

Elle frissonna -chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus régulièrement dernièrement.

C'était comme si, depuis qu'elle était morte elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir sa température corporelle. Et le pire c'était que c'était l'été! C'était véritablement la canicule dehors! Elle ne pouvait donc définitivement pas se promener avec ses gros pulls d'hiver sans que les gens ne s'inquiètent à son sujet et ne commencent à imaginer le pire. Avouons-le, des manches longues en pleines été? Pas une bonne idée.

Elle supposait déjà qu'elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée d'être gelée constamment.

Elle enveloppa la jolie carte qu'elle était en train d'écrire, et le parquet craqua derrière elle. Quelque chose de chaud frôla soudainement sa nuque. Elle se tourna rapidement, aux aguets, énervée à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez elle. Mais personne n'était là.

Secouant sa tête et ses esprits, elle scella l'enveloppe destinée à sa mère et l'ajouta à la déjà débordante boite aux lettres.

Lucy était plus qu'aux anges que ce soit les vacances d'été. Même si elle était très excitée de commencer sa vie d'étudiante, d'améliorer ses compétences en matière d'écriture et de peut être parvenir à rentrer dans le monde du journalisme et de se faire des amis dans sa nouvelle ville, elle était en ce moment très contente d'avoir l'été pour écrire son roman. Ou du moins elle aurait pu si elle n'avait pas découvert cette super fanfiction de plus de 500,000 mots sur son manga préféré, _Fairy Tail_.

Que de productivité ! Mais bon, elle revenait d'entre les morts donc c'était bien une excuse valable pour prendre un peu de bon temps, non?

Elle retira son sweat-shirt, la chaleur lui devenant soudainement insupportable. _Bizarre_. Elle ne serait peut être pas gelée constamment finalement. Elle téléchargea alors la fic dans son intégrité sur sa tablette et s'allongea dans son lit, bien décidée à passer les prochaines heures dans cette position, à lire.

Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à commencer sa lecture, elle entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers la scène de crime, son bureau, pour voir son stylo plume, toujours roulant, finir sa course contre le pied de sa chaise. "Comment-as-t-il pu tomber" réfléchit-elle tout haut. Elle conclut que c'était surement du aux vibrations qu'avait engendré son précédent saut -très gracieux- sur le lit.

Elle allait pour retourner à sa lecture quand elle se rendit compte que sa tablette était tombée en rade. « Naan ! J'aurais jurée que la batterie était à 100% il y a peine deux secondes ! » Gémit-elle tout en continuant de presser le bouton marche arrêt, mais hélas, rien y fit. Elle indiquait toujours _batterie faible_.

La porte de sa chambre grinça. Elle regarda dans sa direction, se rendant compte qu'elle était ouverte. Peut être que c'était de sa faute, elle avait peut être mal refermée. Elle était cependant persuadée du contraire.

BAM!

Désormais la porte était fermée.

Le rythme cardiaque de Lucy s'accéléra. Elle se précipita en dehors de son lit. Elle avait la chair de poule et de la sueur commençait à couler de son front.

 _Ce n'est qu'un courant d'air._ Mais il y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une fenêtre ouverte? Timidement elle appela interrogea le silence, "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pas de réponse.

Ravalant sa salive, elle marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à sa porte. Elle allait pour tourner la poignée, mais glapit de douleur aussitôt que sa paume la frôla.

Elle était brûlante.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?!" Elle tenta à nouveau de l'attraper et secoua sa main dans les airs presque aussitôt pour faire disparaître la douleur. "Aïe ! Bon sang !"

Son sang se glaça. Il y avait-il un incendie ? Était-ce pour cela la chaleur de sa chambre lui paraissait étouffante tout à coup. ? Elle renifla l'air mais ne sentit rien d'autre que l'odeur de son propre parfum. Elle passa sa main sur la porte en elle même, et non sur la poignée, elle était froide, _normale_ , au toucher. Elle s'apprêtait à retenter l'expérience avec la poignée quand cette dernière se mit à tourner. Toute seule. Frénétiquement.

Lucy fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux commençaient à la piquer. Peut-être était ce quelqu'un de l'appartement d'en face venu voir comment elle allait ? "I-Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pas de réponse.

"Mme Spetto ? Est-ce que c'est vous ?" (Mme Spetto était une femme très gentille qui habitait l'appartement d'en face. C'était donc probable que ce soit elle, vu qu'elle avait pris régulièrement des nouvelles de Lucy depuis son retour).

Pas de réponse.

Au risque de se brûler les doigts, Lucy tourna rapidement le loquet de la porte et se rua sur son lit, attrapant au passage son téléphone, prête à appeler la police : excepté que, son portable, lui aussi, était mort et elle savait très bien, pour l'avoir chargé, que la batterie était pleine. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Elle avait envie de pleurer.

"J'appelle la police maintenant si vous n'arrêtez pas" bluffa-t-elle en bégayant.

A son grand étonnement, les bruits stoppèrent. Elle retint sa respiration, espérant la personne partie. Mais ensuite le loquet bougea à son tour et son cœur manqua se stopper. Elle devait agir et vite. Elle grimpa sur son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chute serait longue avec seulement un buisson de rosier pour la rattraper. Elle jura. Pourquoi sa chambre ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une sortie de secours ? Elle avala à nouveau sa salive. Morte de trouille, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait, avec beaucoup de précaution descendre via le rebord de l'immeuble.

Le seul problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'écran protecteur. Elle poussa de toute ses forces à plusieurs reprises mais rien y fit. Il ne bougeait pas.

La panique s'installa en elle quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner, et que, cette fois ci, elle s'ouvrit.

Elle sauta de son lit et attrapa le crayon le plus pointu qu'elle possédait. Dans le pire des scénarios elle poignarderait l'intrus dans le cou.

Elle s'écrasa contre le mur, à côté de la porte, gardant un œil sur le côté alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait lentement.

Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à charger, il n'y avait rien.

Juste un courant d'air. Chaud.

Et la porte lui claqua au nez.

Son cœur battait si fort, elle cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer dans les secondes à venir. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici (il y a environ quatre semaines de cela) elle souhaitait être de retour chez elle, dans la maison de son enfance.

Encore une fois la porte s'entrouvrit et, encore une fois, Lucy chargea, ses mains moites agrippant fermement son crayon. Elle ferma les yeux et balança son bras en avant, à l'aveugle.

"Salut Lucy- Non mais ça va pas ?!" Une main agrippa son poignet fermement, la retenant. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit un garçon aux cheveux d'or et au lunettes teintées la regarder, bouche bée.

"Loki ?!" Elle respira à nouveau, relâchant la prise sur son arme de fortune, l'entendant à peine rouler sur le sol.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as tentée de me poignarder", s'exclama-t-il, en lâchant le poignet de la jeune fille pantelante. "Lucy, ne me dis pas que ces lésions cérébrales ont changés ta personnalité. Ma douce et innocente maîtresse, maintenant une psychopathe meurtrière."

"C'était pas marrant !" Elle frappa son bras. "Et pour la je ne sais combientième fois, ne m'appelle pas maîtresse !"

"Aïe," grogna-t-il, frottant son bras douloureux. "Qu'est ce qui n'était pas drôle ?"

"Toute ces secousses sur ma porte et le boucan que tu as fais ! Je pensais que _tu_ étais un meurtrier psychopathe ou autre tueur en série !"

"Dis la fille qui était sur point de me poignarder avec son stylo plume ! Et quelles secousses ? Je viens littéralement juste d'arriver quelques secondes plus tôt ! J'étais en vacances et je suis rentré, aussitôt pour apprendre que tu avais failli mourir et qu'un autre de mes amis, lui, était-" Il ravala ses mots.

"Natsu ?" lâcha-t-elle tout à coup sans vraiment réfléchir.

"Ugh." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant Lucy voir son faible sourire et ses yeux brillant de larmes, "Et dire que je m'étais dit que je ne deviendrait pas trop émotif… C'est quoi cette histoire de secousses ?"

Pendant un instant, Lucy s'était demandée si elle devait le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il n'était pas vraiment des amis proches. Honnêtement, Lucy ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami. Il était juste le gars qui habitait en face de chez elle, une vague connaissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour où Lucy emménageait et il avait rendu la semaine de Lucy...intéressante si l'on puis dire : il n'avait pas arrêter de flirter avec elle alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer.

"R-Rien." Désespérée, elle demanda tout de même , "As-tu aperçu quelqu'un dans le couloir ? Et comment es-tu entré?"

"Non," dit-il pas âme qui vive. Et ta porte n'était pas fermée. En parlant de ça tu devrait être plus prudente Lucy. On sait jamais. Bien évidement tu devrais me donner un double des clés que je sois le seul à jouir de certain privilèges." Il lui fit un clin d'œil dont Lucy ne prit pas vraiment attention, trop focalisée sur le fait que sa porte était ouverte. Comment pouvait-elle faire une pareil erreur d'inattention ? Cela voulait-il dire que quelqu'un était véritablement entré chez elle ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Loki n'avait il vu personne ? Et pourquoi sa poignée était elle si chaude ?

"La poignée… Est ce que la poignée de ma porte d'entrée était brûlante ?"

"Quoi?," lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Réponds juste à la question." Elle rougissait, se sentant ridicule, folle, de poser cette question absurde. Néanmoins, Loki répondit.

"Non."

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, les phénomènes étranges se multiplièrent. Par exemple, les lumières de sa chambre commenceraient à clignoter, où elle entendrait des bruits de pas dans le couloir et ne verrait personne une fois qu'elle se serait finalement décidée à venir voir.

Parfois, son lit et ses draps tirés se retrouvaient défait, et ses habits bien rangés et pliés dans son armoire, par terre, en vrac.

Il lui arrivait même d'entendre son nom dans les autres pièces de l'appartement, ce qui n'avait aucun sens comme elle habitait seule… C'était vraiment bizarre. Lucy était désormais convaincue, elle devenait complètement cinglée !

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle ressentit cette étrange vague de chaleur avant qu'un de ces étranges phénomènes n'arrivent.

Elle avait pensée déménager, elle y avait vraiment pensée, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle déménageait, son père le premier deviendrait suspicieux. De plus, cet appartement était le meilleur qu'elle ait trouvé. Proche de sa future université et à une distance à pied raisonnable du centre commercial. En un mot ? Parfait ! Elle avait donc décidée que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, devenait plus violent, alors, et seulement alors, elle déménagerait. Après tout, c'était pas comme si elle pensait être hantée ou quoi que ce soit.

Non.

Pas du tout.

A cause de tous ces évènements, Lucy avait décidé de sortir plus souvent, d'aller boire un thé au Love & Lucky par exemple. Ce salon de thé était un de ses lieux favoris depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Magnolia. C'était un établissement agréable où elle aimait lire ou écrire. Son petit coin, au fond de la pièce, près d'une ancienne cheminée était comme sa place attitrée. La grande baie vitrée, donnant sur la rue lui permettait de temps à autre, de regarder les passants et lui donnait l'inspiration dont elle avait besoin pour écrire certain de ses personnages.

Mais qu'importe ce que c'était, cela semblait la suivre.

Ce qui s'avérait parfois utile. Par exemple, quelques jours plus tôt, un homme brut aux bagues étranges nommé Bora, avait commencé à la harceler et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle retirait ses sales pattes de sa cuisse, il revenait toujours à la charge. Et juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure, sa tasse et son contenu brûlant, se renversa, non, se _déversa_ sur les genoux du grossier personnage, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur qui fut suivis d'une salve d'injures contre Lucy qui n'était pour rien dans cette affaire. Qui lui permit cependant, de se débarrasser définitivement du pervers, la laissant seule avec cette chaleur persistante autour d'elle.

Le problème étant qu'à chaque fois que cette dernière disparaissait aussi mystérieusement et aléatoirement qu'elle apparaissait, Lucy se retrouvait à nouveau glacée comme si elle avait été envoyée dans les pays nordiques sans le moindre manteau. De ce fait, elle avait tellement froid, qu'elle arrivait à souhaiter de pouvoir s'enflammer. Mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas faire ça, alors elle préféra l'option de prendre un bon bain chaud. Très chaud.

Elle tourna donc les robinets de sa baignoire et retourna dans sa chambre, un courant d'air chaud lui touchant aussi la peau, faisant partir ses frissons. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était de retour ? Elle se posait tout un tas de question tout en essayant de trouver la sortie de son pull bleu.

"Yo, Lucy !"

Elle se retourna aussitôt, cramponnant son pull contre elle dans un réflexe inconscient pour cacher sa poitrine. Son cœur battit encore plus vite dans sa cage thoracique quand elle établit le contact visuel avec un garçon, qui souriait bêtement, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. On ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître ces cheveux roses. C'était le garçon de l'hôpital.

Un cri perçant sorti de ses poumons.

* * *

 **A/N Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le chapitre 3 est en cours de traduction donc ça devrait être bon pour la semaine prochaine ! J'espère encore recevoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre dans les commentaires ! Ils m'aident à me motiver et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée à vous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Rencontres

**The Soul's Inferno/ Les tourments de l'âme**

Histoire originale écrite et publiée par missyplatina

Traduction faite par maudthebookeater

* * *

 **RÉSUMÉ  
**

Le dernier été avant sa première rentrée à l'université, Lucy n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'elle trouverait son âme sœur et encore moins qu'elle soit déjà morte. (TRADUCTION)

* * *

 **A/N : Salut *se cache derrière sa chaise pour éviter votre colère* Et oui, le nouveau chapitre n'arrive que aujourd'hui ! La raison : weekend chargé en travail et même si j'ai eu l'occasion de finir la traduction du chapitre hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster ! Voilà vous savez tout (pour ceux qui liront ça du moins) Avant de passer au chapitre je voudrais dire un grand merci à la personne qui a posté un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ! Cela m'a vraiment motivée pour finir la traduction de ce chapitre ! (Alors merci à toi si tu lis ce message !) J'en espère encore pour ce chapitre! Même quelques mots font toujours plaisirs et chaud au cœur et ça motive pour continuer ! (parce que clairement, la traduction, ça prend du temps et de l'énergie!) Sur ce, bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3/RENCONTRES**

 _Une voix sortit de nulle part l'appela soudainement. "Yo, Lucy !" Elle se retourna aussitôt, cramponnant son pull contre elle dans un réflexe inconscient pour cacher sa poitrine. Son cœur battit encore plus vite dans sa cage thoracique quand elle établit le contact visuel avec le garçon, qui souriait bêtement, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. On ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître ces cheveux roses. C'était le garçon de l'hôpital. Un cri perçant sorti de ses poumons._

"LUCY!" Son père arriva en courant dans sa chambre. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!"

"LE DINGUE DE L'HÔPITAL M'A SUIVIE JUSQU'À LA MAISON !" Couina-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait son haut. Elle avait oubliée que son père avait mentionné qu'il passerait par chez elle après qu'il ait fini ses courses à Hargeon.

"Qui ça ?!" Jude demanda, sa voix était aiguë et paniquée, ce qui aurait pu surprendre Lucy considéré le fait que son père était quelqu'un de très stoïque, mais l'actuelle situation lui fit oublier ce petit détail.

"Oii, tu ne devrais pas dire que ton père est un dingue" Natsu réprimanda, la regardant avec des yeux désapprobateurs.

Lucy tiqua. "Je n'appelle pas mon père un dingue," elle bouillonnait intérieurement, "c'est _toi_ que je traite de dingue!"

"Oiii," souffla-t-il rageur, dérangeant au passage ses boucles rosées, "c'est pas gentil ça."

"Ce qui n'est pas gentil, c'est _toi_ me traquant jusqu'à chez moi!"

"Hum, Lucy," dit son père, perplexe, ses yeux cherchant la pièce, "a qui es tu en train de parler ?"

"Avec qui est ce que tu crois que je parle ? A ce gars flippant sur le lit!" Cria-t-elle, pointant du doigt l'ennuyeux garçon qui la regardait avec son sourire espiègle.

"Lucy, ma chérie...," son père dit gentiment, lui caressant le dos, "je crois qu'il va falloir que tu baisse la dose d'anti douleurs, d'accord?"

"Qu-"

Et son père s'en alla.

"Ça c'était bizarre." siffla Natsu avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, riant à plein poumons. "Il croit vraiment que t'étais devenu complètement tarée !"

Lucy pouvait sentir les poils de ses bras se dresser, elle ferma les yeux et répéta à tue-tête, "Il n'est pas réel. Il n'est pas réel. _Il n'est pas réel._ " Elle se retourna vivement, prête à se rendre dans son bain et manqua tomber en arrière; il était juste en face d'elle, se tenant _très près._

De la sueur froide coula le long de son cou, ses cheveux collant à ce dernier. Comment avait il fait pour passer de son lit à juste devant elle en l'espace d'une seconde ? Elle était complètement terrifiée. C'était la peur telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle voulait crier ou courir loin d'ici de tout ses forces, mais sa peur la laissa dans un état catatonique.

"Heyy!" Il tendit sa main pour attraper son bras, mais celle ci traversa le bras de la jeune fille, et tout ce qu'elle sentit fut une vague de chaleur à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée. "Oups," dit il en riant doucement, penaud, passant son autre main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "J'oublie toujours que ça arrive."

C'était comme si ses pieds étaient collés au sol et tout ce qu'elle était capable s'entendre était le son de son propre cœur battant follement.

"Ne me regarde pas avec cet air bizarre" râla-t-il, tout en basculant la tête sur le côté comme si, lui aussi l'observait sous toute ses coutures.

Les paumes de Lucy claquèrent dans les airs, Elle devait faire disparaître cette hallucination. "Tu n'es pas réel…."

"Si je le suis- enfin... je l'étais. J'oublie toujours que je dois utiliser le temps du passé maintenant." Il eut l'air morose, mais seulement pour une fraction de seconde, il souriait déjà.

"Tu es le garçon de l'hôpital."

"Oui."

"M-Mais tu as dis que tu allais pouvoir partir," dit Lucy, regardant ailleurs alors qu'elle essayait de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Pourquoi ses yeux s'emplissaient-ils de larmes ? Et sa tête- elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser avec ce maux de tête qui l'a prenait tout à coup.

Elle attrapa un trousseau de clé sur sa commode, et le serra très fort entre ses doigts. C'est un gage de protection, sa mère lui avait dit un jour. Il y avait 10 clés dorées, chacune représentant les signes du zodiaque (elle ne possédait pas Balance et Poisson). Sa mère avait pour habitude de les appeler les clés des portes qui ouvraient sur le monde des esprits et depuis que sa mère avait disparue à jamais, Lucy les avait toujours gardées près d'elle, et la tout de suite elle était bien contente de les avoir.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais _partir_ ," dit il, sourcils froncés, "j'ai dit que j'étais _libéré- libéré_ de mon _corps._ J'étais mort depuis un bout de temps mais j'étais toujours encré dans mon corps, je présume que j'étais toujours un peu encore en vie, enfin je crois."

Des frissons parcouraient son échine. _Ce n'est pas possible._ "Donc pourquoi tu es là, à me… _suivre_ ?" demanda-t-elle, se disant qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu avec son imagination hyperactive, puisqu'il y avait aucune chance qu'elle était en train de parler avec un mort en ce moment même.

"Parce que tu es la seule personne qui peut me voir," dit il en faisait un grand sourire.

"Quelle chance j'ai…" murmura-t-elle avant de lui demander timidement, "E-Et tu peux pas aller dans l'autre monde o-ou un truc du genre ?"

"Je pourrais, mais…" Il baissa ses yeux, "je suis inquiet à propos d'Happy."

"H-Happy ?" Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui," sa voix et son visage s'illuminèrent comme un feu d'artifice. "Mon chat!"

"Qui nomme son chat _Happy_ ?" dit elle impassible, oubliant complètement le côté sordide de la situation.

"Le truc c'est que," commença Natsu ignorant complètement Lucy. Alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce, des choses bizarres commencèrent à arriver. Ses lumières clignotèrent et un courant d'air chaud dérangea ses longs cheveux blonds.

"C-C'était toi!"

"Hein?" Il la regardait fixement, les yeux vide.

"C'est toi qui t'amuses avec moi et ma santé mentale depuis des jours! Les lampes qui clignotent, la poignée qui bouge toute seule !

Natsu lui fit le sourire le plus brillant qu'elle n'ait jamais été donné de voir alors qu'il lui dit "Yup! Désolé pour ça!" Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. "J'essayais juste de comprendre comment ce _truc_ marche. Et puis c'était trop drôle de te faire peur! Comment tu sautais, on aurait dit un vrai petit lapin!"

Lucy croisa les bras. C'est pas possible. Les fantômes n'existent pas pour de vrais. Elle serra de plus belle le petit trousseau de clé au creux de sa main,mais le léger tintement qu'il produisit n'arrivait pas à la réconforter comme il le faisait avant quand elle était petite et persuadée qu'un monstre se cachait dans son placard.

"En tout cas, Happy est coincé chez moi avec ce bâtard d'exhibitionniste glacé et j'ai besoin de toi pour aller le sauver."

 _Hein_?! Lucy cligna des yeux, confuse. _Ce bâtard d'exhibitionniste ?_ Elle était hantée par un fantôme parce que ce dernier voulait qu'elle _sauve son chat d'un exhibitionniste_? _Quoi_? "P-Pourquoi j'irais sauver ton chat ?"

"Ta baignoire va déborder," commenta Natsu alors qu'il l'ignorait encore une fois. Lucy sursauta. Comment avait elle pu en oublier son bain ? Ah oui, c'est vrai elle était en pleine conversation avec un mort qui voulait la persuader de faire adopter son chat !

Natsu disparu soudainement et Lucy laissa échapper un glapissement aigu. Elle voulait juste se cacher sous les couvertures en espérant qu'elles les protégeraient de lui.

"Je les ai éteint!" se vanta-t-il alors qu'il réapparaissait, les mains tendues, tenant fermement les robinets.

"Merci?" Les petits tours de magie de Natsu où il apparaissait et disparaissait d'un seul coup, pour apparaître trois mètres n'était pas du tout à son goût. "Mais tu peux partir maintenant ?

"Je te l'ai déjà dit," dit-il, se rapprochant d'elle, "j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver Happy!"

"D'un exhibitionniste!" hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, insistant sur l'absurdité de cette requête. "Je ne veux le voir moi, ton méchant strip-teaser!"

"C'est pas _mon_ strip-teaser!" Grogna Natsu, les lumières clignotèrent de plus belle à mesure que son agacement s'aggravait. "C'est mon coloc et son nom c'est Gray. Il ne va pas bien s'occuper de Happy, il y connait rien en chat!"

"Mais moi non plus j'y connais rien en chat!"

"Peut-être mais t'as l'air sympa," dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules paresseux. "Et à part essayer d'enlever ton pull devant moi, tu me parais pas vraiment être une perverse, pas comme cette reine des glaces !"

"Je n'étais pas en train d'essayer de me déshabiller devant toi !" râla-t-elle, ses poings se serrant contre ses hanches. "En plus c'est toi qui étais là dans ma chambre sans que je le sache! C'est toi le pervers ici !" Était-elle vraiment en train de se chamailler avec un fantôme ?

"Pff, je suis mort." Il la regarda de haut en bas, elle était toute embarrassée- ce qu'elle n'était normalement jamais a propos de son apparence. "Comme si je serais intéressée par ça."

"Grossier!" pouffa-t-elle, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine comme pour la cacher, le rouge colorant ses joues.

"Écoute, Lucy," dit-il plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille- enfin il essaya mais elles traversèrent une fois de plus, ce que le garçon ne sembla pas voir alors qu'il prétendait toujours de la tenir. Lucy était comme pétrifiée alors qu'elle faisait encore une fois l'expérience de l'étrange chaleur qui émanait du corps de Natsu. Les fantômes n'étaient-ils pas supposés être froid? "Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon chat soit entre de bonne mains. C'est mon dernier vœu."

"Je sais mais-"

"Si tu ne veux pas, je pense que je peux pas te former, mais…" Des objets, tel que sa brosse et son nécessaire à maquillage commencèrent à s'envoler de sa commode. Elle avala sa salive, sentant l'adrénaline circuler dans ses veines. Peut être qu'elle devenait confiante un peu trop vite. Il se rapprocha et murmura lentement au creux de son oreille "Mais je te fais la promesse de te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si tu ne le fait pas." Il se retira, un sourire diabolique sur son visage. "C'est ton choix."

Et Lucy sentit sa détermination se craqueler, avant de fondre comme neige au soleil. "O-Okay, allons sauver ton stupide chat."

"Youpi!" Il poussa un cri, et sauta de joie, s'éloignant d'elle, la faisant frissonner presque instantanément. Il était bien trop instable à son goût.

"Mais je veux me laver," dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. "Je suis frigorifié." Bien que ça soit un mensonge. Elle était trempée de sueur.

"Ugh, bien," grogna-t-il pendant que Lucy lui claquait la porte au nez. Et juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à enlever son pull encore une fois, il passa à travers la porte. "Mais essaye de faire vite-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH SORS DE LA !"

* * *

"Je m'en fiche que tu sois mort ou pas!" râlait Lucy, pendant qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever les faux plis de sa tunique brune, "tu ne rentres pas dans une salle de bain quand une fille s'y trouve nue! Espèce de pervers!"

"Mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent!" craqua-t-elle et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte des autres piétons qui la regardait hurler dans le vide. Son visage vira au rouge.

Natsu lui, hurlait de rire. "Il y a toujours cette personne un peu folle qui se parle à elle même."

 **(A/N : ici j'ai voulu traduire "mort de rire" mais je me suis dis que dans le contexte...)**

"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile." gémit-elle, alors qu'elle pressait son téléphone contre son oreille, dans le but de paraître un peu moins folle.

Il se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter, "Allons Lucy, on t'as jamais dit de ne pas dire du mal des morts ?"

Son œil se crispa pour la nième fois consécutive. Elle devait être en train de perdre la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle était en train de de parler avec un mort et qu'elle soit en mission pour secourir le chat de ce dernier- d'un exhibitionniste qui plus est. Qu'était devenue sa vie ? C'était comme si il avait cognée sa tête ou un truc du genre- et Lucy s'arrêta d'un seul coup et se frappa le front avec sa main. "Mais oui, c'est ça!"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai des dégâts cérébraux!" C'était logique. Le manque d'oxygène dans son cerveau quand elle était "morte" avait dû laissé des traces!

"Probablement," Natsu convenu, "maintenant si tu veux bien, ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas vu Happy!"

* * *

"Tu vis vraiment très près," Lucy commenta, contemplant la maison qui était à à peine 10 minutes de son appartement. Elle arriva à se demander si elle et Natsu ne s'étaient pas croiser de son vivant. S'étaient-ils déjà dépassés à l'épicerie ? Fréquentaient-ils les même restaurants ? Et pour quelques raison que se soit, elle s'en retrouva toute attristée.

"Donc?" dit Natsu, pas du tout atteint par cette déclaration injustifiée à ses yeux et il l'a pressa d'actionner la sonnette. Était-elle vraiment sur le point de faire ça ? Elle allait se faire interner, c'était sûr. La seule capable de lui donner un peu de courage était les 10 clés dorées dans son sac. "Qu'est ce que tu attends ?"

"Je-"

Et Natsu appuya dessus- ou plutôt traversa la sonnette mais qu'importe, cela avait marché. Lucy pouvait l'entendre carillonner de l'autre côté de la porte, la faisant transpirer d'anticipation.

Qu'était-elle supposer dire? 'Salut, je voudrais prendre le chat de Natsu car c'était son dernier souhait avant qu'il meurt?'

Peut être que balancer ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée…

Des pas de l'autre côté firent sortir Lucy de sa rêverie et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant un jeune homme aux yeux cernés, traits tirés et aux cheveux d'ébène en bataille, que Lucy assuma être Gray. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il examinait Lucy qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise. "Euh, salut? Je peux t'aider?"

"Umm." Elle rira nerveusement sur bas de son pull, regardant dans la direction de Natsu pour avoir un peu d'aide, mais il ne se tenait plus à côté d'elle. Elle mordit ses lèvres, son estomac se nouant à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas être seule en ce moment présent. "Je… J'étais umm…" elle se frotta le front, "amie avec…"

"Ahh," Gray acquiesça, ses yeux s'éclairant de compréhension. Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam sautiller de haut en bas. "Une amie de Natsu?"

"Err ouais…"

"Entre," invita-t-il, tenant la porte grande ouverte pour qu'elle puisse entrer, et avec une grande hésitation et elle traversa le palier et un brise fraîche frôla sa peau nerveuse.

"Donc tu es…?"

"Lucy," fit elle en tendant sa main.

"Gray," dit il, secouant sa main en retour. Les paumes du jeune homme était si froide qu'elle en laissa échapper un petit glapissement de surprise. Il était aussi froid qu'un fantôme- ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait être la chaleur d'un fantôme quelques heures auparavant.

"Maintenant tu comprend pourquoi je l'appelle Reine des Glaces," fit Natsu en apparaissant près de Lucy, sans prévenir, si bien qu'elle sursauta.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Gray, ses yeux inspectant tout autour.

"R-Rien!" souria-t-elle tendue. "Juste d' _ennuyeux_ spasmes musculaires."

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

"Putain, ceux là sont vraiment très ennuyant," fit Gray alors que Lucy explorait la maison du fantôme. C'était pas autant en bordel qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer compte tenu du fait que deux garçons y habitait y avait des photos de Natsu et Gray dans l'entrée, accompagnés par d'autres jeunes de leur âge que Lucy assuma comme étant leurs amis.

"J'en ai beaucoup moi aussi," fit Gray en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de jean alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de continuer la conversation. '"Donc? Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?"

"Umm." Elle lécha sa lèvre inférieur, donnant à Natsu un regard de côté, mais il ne lui apporta aucune aide, trop occupé à observer Gray, une expression illisible sur son visage. "Nous nous sommes, en quelques sorte rencontrés récemment. Je suis surprise par tout ça… Je savais pas trop comment réagir et-et il m'avait donné son adresse un jour alors je me suis dis que…"

"C'est bon t'inquiètes," Gray sourie pour la première fois, un sourire chaleureux qui semblait toucher ses yeux et fit réaliser Lucy par la même occasion, qu'il était plutôt beau garçon. "Les amis de Natsu- _nos_ amis, sont dans l'autre pièce. Je vais te présenter."

"Merci." Lucy sourie à son tour, alors que ses mains restaient inconfortablement moite dans ses poches. Elle était morte à l'intérieur. Natsu n'avait jamais rien dit a propos de rencontrer d'autre personne que Gray. C'était la pire sensation au monde. Entrer dans une maison pleine de gens en deuil…

"Relaxe," murmura Natsu. Il n'était pas visible mais elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui chatouillaient son oreille. "Ce sont des gens bien, surement comme tes amis !"

"Je n'ai pas d'amis," murmura-t-elle en retour.

"Quoi?" Il semblait interloqué. Et sa forme physique le confirma : il réapparu, bouche béante.

Bon elle avait bien Brandish à la maison, mais Brandish n'était pas vraiment la plus gentille des personnes… mais elle n'était pas sur le point de déballer son histoire pittoresque à quelque fantôme qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Donc elle ne lui répondit pas et s'empressa plutôt de suivre Gray dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il était simple et décoré avec style. Un grand canapé entourait une télé plutôt balèze, elle même entourée de tout un tas de console et autres objets électronique. Au milieu se trouvait, une table basse, jonchée de boissons alcoolisées, de pizza et de chips, mais seules les bouteilles d'alcool étaient entamées.

"Oh-Oh ! Qu'en est-il de la fois où ce couillon à foutu le feu à l'école ?!" dit un gars plutôt costaud recouvert de piercings avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

"Quelle fois ?" releva une jolie brune avant de boire à son tour.

Et toute la pièce explosa de rire, même si c'était plus un mix entre le rire et des sanglots ravalés. Lucy recula.

"Cet idiot," soupira Gray en s'adossant contre le mur, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les larmes dans ses yeux, larmes qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. "Qu'en est-il de la fois où Erza lui a littéralement botté le cul pendant la pose de midi ?"

"J-J'ai toujours la vidéo sur-sur mon téléphone," renifla une autre jeune fille, petite, aux cheveux bleus. Le gars aux piercings l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira contre son torse. Lucy regarda ailleurs, ressentant l'impression d'un moment privé.

Tout à coup, les objets électroniques présents dans la pièce commencèrent à faire des bruits bizarres, les lumières clignotèrent, la télé s'éteignit.

"Serieusement," fit Natsu, une veine ressortant de son front translucide, "ne leur a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas dire du mal des morts ?!"

Lucy ricanna doucement, gagnant au passage un joli petit air renfrogné de la part du jeune garçon alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée, "ne devraient-ils pas dire à quel point j'étais génial? A quel point ils m'aimaient?

"C'est quoi ça?!" Tout le monde sursauta, apeuré par les mauvais tours que leur jouaient l'électricité.

"Peut être que c'est le fantôme de Natsu. Qui sait?" plaisanta le gars costaud et tout le monde sembla horrifié.

"Dit pas ça!" fit la bleue, frappant la main du jeune homme.

"Grayyy," fit très indistinctement la jolie brune, un étrange voile dans ses yeux violets, "qui est à la poooorrrrte ?"

"Oh oui c'est vrai," Gray cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait oublié la nouvelle venue. "Voici Lucy. Une amie de Natsu."

Et tous les regards se braquèrent sur Lucy et elle pleura intérieurement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver le chat, pas rencontrer tous ces inconnus! Natsu lui donna un coup de coude dans les hanches- ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. L'air lui avait-il donné un coup? Elle regarda dans la direction du jeune homme et ce dernier lui fit signe de se présenter. "Euh, bonjour!"

"Bonjour Lucy!" Salua une jeune fille d'un sourire chaleureux- malgré les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus qui semblait en dire beaucoup. "Je-Je suis M-Mirajane mais tu peux m'appeler M-Mira." La présentation de Mirajane entraîna une réaction en chaîne et tout les autres se présentèrent à leur tour.

Cependant Lucy était légèrement distraire par une autre fille, elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Mirajane et sanglotait sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Les lèvres de Lucy tremblèrent de sympathie alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la raison que cette fille avait pour être la plus affectée des six.

"C'est Lisanna," dit Natsu, sa voix ne comportait pas la moindre trace d'humour pour une fois, et quand Lucy voulu se terroir et pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, il avait déjà disparu, tout comme la chaleur qu'elle avait appris à associer à sa présence, la laissant seule, entourée de ses amis.

* * *

 **A/N : Et voilà ! Pfiou enfin posté ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On commence tout doucement à rentrer dans l'histoire ! Le reste du gang a enfin était présenté, nous retrouvons donc Gray, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane et Lisanna! En parlant de cette dernière, j'aimerais savoir vos théories sur le pourquoi du comment Lisanna et plus affectée que les autres ! (Je reprend les mots de Missyplatina, comme elle avait elle aussi posée cette question, "merci de ne pas deviner les clichés" : vous avez donc un indice sur ce que ça n'est pas!) Je vous annonce également que, en raison de ce weekend très chargé dont je vous parlais plus tôt, je n'ai pas pu avancer la traduction du chapitre 4. Le weekend prochain s'annonçant autant chargé en travail, sinon plus que le précédent (dissert de philo, DM de maths et devoir de 4h d'éco à reviser et la semaine n'est pas terminer donc surement plus de boulot à venir ! Vive la Term !) je ne peux pas vous assurer de poster le chapitre 4 ce weekend. Je vous laisse avec une petite mise en bouche, le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Larmes du cœur", alors, à vos théories et à la prochaine !**

 **PS : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une personne de plus suit cette histoire ! Merci Margotvla !**


	4. Les larmes du coeur

**The Soul's Inferno/ Les tourments de l'âme**

Histoire originale écrite et publiée par missyplatina

Traduction faite par maudthebookeater

* * *

 **RESUME**

Le dernier été avant sa première rentrée à l'université, Lucy n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'elle trouverait son âme sœur et encore moins qu'elle soit déjà morte. (TRADUCTION)

* * *

 **(A/N) : Chose promise chose due ! Je vous livre aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre des Tourments de l'âme ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (j'attends votre avis dans les commentaires!) Avant de passer au chapitre tant attendus (ou pas!) je voudrais juste remercier les gentils commentaires de LucySan-42 et de margotvla mais aussi gforel et MlleEnora pour avoir suivit cette histoire! Voilà ! Merci à vous quatre! bon, trêve de blablaterie et bon chapitre !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4/LES LARMES DU COEUR**

"Elle ressemble un peu à une étrange bunny girl(1) je trouve", Entendit-elle le gars costaud, qu'elle connaissait désormais sous le nom de Gajeel, murmurer à l'oreille de Levy. Lucy bouillait à la fois d'embarras et de colère. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un lapin !

Cependant Lucy devait admettre qu'elle devait paraître étrange à leurs yeux, toujours à se dandiner comme si elle n'avait rien à faire la- peut être parce qu'elle n'avait justement rien à faire la. Un moment elle jouait avec ses cheveux, ensuite elle se grattait excessivement le bras. Pourquoi Natsu l'avait il laissé toute seule ? Pourquoi seulement le voulait-elle dans les parages ? Pourquoi avait il disparu après lui avoir présenté Lysanna? Était elle sa petite amie ? Lucy regarda dans la direction de la jeune fille ; elle était la pire de tous, cheveux défaits, d'incontrôlables sanglots.

 _Définitivement sa petite amie_. Lucy éprouva soudainement un semblant de pitié pour la jeune fille devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait même pas imaginer, à quel point ça devait être dur de perdre la personne qu'on aimait.

"Gajeel, ce n'est pas sympa," Levy murmura en retour en lui frappant le torse.

Ensuite, tout haut cette fois, Lévy, les yeux bouffis, demanda, "Donc comment tu as connus Natsu? Je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu."

"Oh, euh …" Lucy sentit sa gorge de sécher. Qu'était elle supposé dire ? ' _Je connais Natsu depuis qu'on s'est vu à l'hôpital, tu sais le jour où il mort et depuis il hante mes jours ?'_

De la sueur coula dans son coup. Comme elle détestait être mise au cœur de l'attention. "On s'est, en quelque sorte, rencontré récemment." _Pas vraiment un mensonge_. Elle prit sa respiration. "Et ensuite j'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé et..." Lucy laissa sa phrase en suspend, jouant avec ses pouces.

"Oh!" Dit Gray soudainement en frappant ses mains, ce qui par la même occasion attira l'attention sur lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lucy. "Je me souviens que Natsu m'a parlé de toi !"

"Vraiment ?!" Demanda Lucy, incrédule.

"Ouais ! Je me souviens qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette blonde super gentille qui lui avait payé sa bouffe alors qu'il n'avait pas assez de monnaie sur lui."

Lucy se raidit. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Il y avait ce mec ennuyeux devant elle dans la queue de Love & Lucky qui était en train de râler à propos du prix du poulet épicé et Lucy voulait vraiment rentrer chez elle alors elle avait payé pour lui... Et il l'avait remercié de manière très excessive (et gênante! Il s'était carrément mis à quatre pattes! Ses joues rosissaient encore rien que d'y penser). Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réellement croisé le chemin de Natsu...

"Infos. Donner à Natsu de la bouffe gratis c'est pour lui le signe de l'amitié ultime ", dit Cana d'un faible sourire.

Lucy rit d'un rire nerveux, les autres rirent à leur tour, mais ces rires s'évanouir presqu'aussitôt, remplacés par ce qui ressemblait plus à de faible gémissements, donnant à tout le monde l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

"Umm où sont les toilettes?" Demanda Lucy qui était en grands besoins de sortir de la pièce. C'était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi diantre était-elle là pour commencer ?

"Oh euh c'est juste au bout du couloir." Gray fit en pointant du doigt l'opposé de la pièce.

Lucy acquiesça, et se sauva rapidement. Le seul problème était que Gray ne lui avait pas indiqué quelle pièce. Lucy choisit donc la dernière porte sur la droite, légèrement entrouverte et rentra à l'intérieur se précipita à l'intérieur.

Elle poussa rapidement la porte, et ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle reposait son dos sur la surface fraîche- seulement ce n'était pas frais.

C'était brûlant.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt de la porte, frottant rapidement la partie de son bras dénudée qui avait été brûlé. C'était comme cette fois là où elle avait cru que son appartement était en feu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était là.

Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ouvrit grand les yeux, analysant la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Le lit double, standard, défait, pressé contre le mur à côté de la vitre lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre- une chambre chaotique avec des habits éparpillés par terre comme des corps sans vie sur un champ de bataille et des canettes et bouteilles d'eau vides débordaient de la corbeille près du bureau.

"Quel bazar !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Au moins la senteur de la chambre n'était pas insupportable, elle sentait juste le mec.

"Oh! Tu m'entends pas critiquer ta chambre !" Fit une voix dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

Lucy échappa un léger cri de surprise, sa main tremblante se posa sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Allongé sur le sol se trouvait le garçon/fantôme aux cheveux roses. "N-Natsu! Tu es de retour !"

"Humm?" Il cligna des yeux, rentrant en contact avec ses yeux noisette. "Je ne suis jamais parti. Je suis venu trouver Happy. Pas vrai?" Et Lucy entendit un miaulement.

"Happy..." Répéta Lucy, apercevant pour la première fois la boule de poils bleus qui se trouvait aux pieds de Natsu. _Bleu_? "C'est bien ton chat?"

"Tu peux venir plus près tu sais", fit Natsu, l'air bien amusé de Lucy, qui elle, sans sans rendre compte, était si éloigné qu'elle était désormais sur la pointe des pieds.

"O-Ouais."

La simple pensée de s'approcher de Natsu la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça avant. C'était dur de marcher vers lui, comme si soudainement elle était prise au piège dans un bloc de ciment.

"Tu sais," fit-il doucement. "Gray s'est trompé tout à l'heure."

Elle détourna ses yeux de Happy pour regarder dans sa direction. S'était il trompé sur le fait qu'il s'était déjà rencontrés ? Ce n'était donc pas Natsu cet après midi là ?

"J'ai dit que tu étais _très bizarre_ pas _très gentille_."

"Bien sûr que tu as dis ça." Souffla Lucy exaspérée. Mais bon elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur un point. Elle était bizarre. Elle parlait à un fantôme, elle adoptait le chat bleu d'un fantôme, et puis merde elle parlait à un fantôme!

Ce seul détail devrait être suffisant pour l'enfermer dans une cellule capitonnée.

"Mais je dois admettre que tu es sympa!" Fit-il en lui montrant le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et elle vira au rouge- rouge écarlate. Elle avala sa salive pour surmonter cet excès de timidité qui la prenait tout à coup.

"Oh, Happy, voici Luigi, ta nouvelle maîtresse!"

"C'est Lucy!"

"C'est pareil," fit Natsu dans un sourire en coin alors qu'il caressait toujours les oreilles d'Happy.

"Pourquoi Happy est bleu?"

"Pourquoi tu es blonde ?"

Elle soupira de nouveau, consciente qu'elle ne tirerait aucune réponse logique du garçon. "Comment est-elle capable de te voir?" Lucy demanda, oubliant presque qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir.

"Happy est un _il_ ," râla Natsu avant d'ajouter "Je ne sais pas, je suppose que même la mort ne peut briser les liens qui nous unissent."

Lucy sentit alors ses joues monter en température à nouveau, ce n'était pas comme si elle et lui partageait un lien si fort qui lui permettait de le voir, n'est ce pas? "En fait," fit Lucy, se souvenant soudainement de se qu'elle avait vu une fois à la télé, "j'ai entendu une fois que les animaux avait un genre de sixième sens et qu'ils étaient capable de voir les morts."

"Ça voudrait dire que tu es un animal?", Natsu fit avec son sourire moqueur. "Oh! Peut être que Gajeel avait raison au final! T'es peut être bien un lapin !"

"Héé," s'exclama-t-elle avec un regard noir. Puis, levant son nez en l'air, elle réprimanda, "tu sais, tu aurais quand même du garder ta chambre dans un meilleur état."

"Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire la leçon là ?" Demanda-t-il impassible.

"Quelqu'un doit bien te la faire." Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

"Pff, tu peux parler," les yeux noirs de Natsu la fixaient intensément. "J'ai vu l'état de ta chambre quand tu te changes. Tu balances tes fringues partout!"

"Je finis bien par les ranger moi!" Argumenta-t-elle en retour. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude d'essayer tout ses vêtement et de les balancer _très gracieusement_ sur le sol, mais ça n'avais jamais été aussi grave que sa chambre à lui. "Attend un peu- _tu m'as regardé me changer ?!"_

"Bah j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à faire," fit-il très sérieux.

"Pervers !" Elle allait pour le gifler, Natsu grimaça par réflexe, mais la main de la jeune fille passa au travers. La façon qu'avait la lumière du soleil de se refléter dans la pièce le faisait paraître transparent, ce qui rappela une fois de plus à Lucy, qu'il était mort.

"Ahah!" Souri Natsu, fixant la main toujours en travers de sa poitrine. "Ça n'a pas marché!"

"Méchant !" Balança-t-elle en récupérant sa main alors que Natsu explosait de rire. Elle bouillait intérieurement. "Je ne pense pas que ta copine serait d'accord avec le fait que tu espionnes une fille en secret."

"Copine?" Le visage de Natsu se contorsionna d'incompréhension, mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait questionner le sujet, il ne le fit pas. "Et j'étais pas en train de t'espionner. Je suis mort, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par toi de cette manière. J'essayais juste de te faire me revoir comme tu étais la seule capable de me voir à l'hôpital."

"C'est-"

"Viens caresser Happy," interrompu Natsu, attrapant le fin poignet de Lucy de sa grande main (il ne l'a touchait pas vraiment étant donné qu'il passait à travers). Elle sursauta. C'était bizarre d'être en contact direct avec lui. C'était comme avoir sa peau léchée par la flamme d'une bougie, envoyant des frissons brûlants dans son corps.

"Tu as froid?" Demanda-t-il.

"N-Non," bégaya-t-elle. "C'est juste que c'est bizarre."

"Hein?" Il baissa les yeux, fixant du regard sa poigne sur la main de la jeune fille. Inconsciemment, il commença à dessiner des cercles sur le dos de sa main, inconscient dès étranges frissons qui parcouraient la jeune fille. Elle commença à se demanda comment elle lui paressait. Était-elle chaude au toucher ? Pouvait-il ne serait-ce que la ressentir ? Serait-ce irrespectueux de demander ? Natsu sembla sortir de sa transe, et traîna Lucy qu'a son ami à quatre pattes. _Comment est-il capable de bouger ma main ?_

Au tout début, Lucy pensait que le chat allait l'attaquer ou s'enfuir. Elle semblait avoir cet effet sur les animaux, elle était connue pour être celle qui se faisait toujours mordre ou griffer. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Happy ronronnait sous ses caresses.

"Je pense qu'il t'aime bien!" Fit Natsu plein d'enthousiasme. "C'est pas courant étant donné qu'Happy n'aime pas beaucoup de monde." Lucy souris, se sentant honorée par le consentement d'Happy.

Happy était doux et soyeux. Cela ramenait Lucy au bon souvenir de cette ridicule écharpe bleue que sa mère portait tout le temps. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le petit chat ronronnant pendant que Natsu le caressait lui aussi. A quelques occasion, leurs mains se touchaient-se traversaient- et à chaque toucher, le cœur de Lucy, pour des raisons inconnues à son être, papillonnait.

Le cœur de Natsu battait il de manière étrange lui aussi ? Était il au moins capable de sentir les battements de son cœur même s'il n'était plus présent physiquement ? Elle l'observa entre deux de ses mèches blondes. Il avait l'air plutôt content alors qu'il caressait encore et toujours le petit chat bleu. Ses yeux se levèrent à leurs tours et Lucy avala sa salive, combattant l'envie urgente qu'elle avait de détourner le regard.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. "Lucy?"

Elle sursauta, regardant dans la direction de Natsu, complètement paniquée, comme s'il serrait capable de la protéger. "G-Gray!"

"D-Désolé de t'avoir fait peur." Gray frotta timidement l'arrière de son coup. "J'ai pensé que tu t'étais peut être perdue? Les autres pensaient que tu étais tombé dans la cuvette-"

Natsu explosa de rire et Lucy sentit ses joues devenir rose de honte. "Non!" Elle se releva en hâte. "J'ai vu H-Happy! Et je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici..."

Gray devint aussitôt pale comme un linge. "H-Happy?" Il détourna le regard.

"Je- Je sais que c'est soudain et tout, mais- mais est ce que je pourrais ramener Happy chez moi ? Je veux dire, Natsu euh, m'avait demandé de m'occuper d'elle- de lui, si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait et-"

"Non!" Les yeux de Gray revinrent se fixer sur ceux de Lucy, ils étaient brillant de larmes. "Tu-tu peux pas faire ça !"

Lucy recula, prise de sympathie pour le jeune homme devant elle. Elle comprenait de tout son cœur ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui abandonner Happy. C'était le dernier souvenir de Natsu.

"Hein?!" Natsu grogna, de nouveau sur ses pieds. "Il est vraiment en train de kidnapper mon chat! Lucyyyy! Arrête-le!" Il tapait du pied comme un enfant, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à claquer la porte de la chambre. Gray sursauta, et regarda du coin de l'œil la porte désormais fermée.

"Arrête!" Siffla Lucy, qui trouvait le caprice de Natsu quelque peu dérangeant, de plus il faisait monter la température de la pièce a tel point qu'elle commençait à transpirer. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin sur le moment s'était que des auréoles apparaissent sur son sweater.

"Arrêter quoi?"

 _Merde_. "P-pas toi !" Fit-elle rapidement, laissant Gray dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. "Passons", elle toussa, et se tourna complètement vers Gray. " Tu ne veux pas me laisser Happy parce que...?"

"Il est mon... _fait chier_." Sa voix se brisa, suivie par un torrent de larmes. Lucy eu le souffle coupé. Elle se sentait horrible d'avoir posé la question, mais elle avait besoin qu'il le dise à voix haute, pour Natsu. "Il est le dernier rappel que j'ai de lui." Gray prit sa tête entre ses mains. "Je peux pas me débarrasser d'Happy! Il passe sa journée dans cette chambre à pleurer son maître disparu! Et-et moi je... Je ne peux même pas entrer dans la pièce. La chambre est toujours dans le même bordel que ce gros fainéant l'a laissé. _C'est- C'est comme s'il était toujours là !"_

"Gray…" Natsu semblait choqué, mais Lucy n'avait pas vraiment de temps à lui accorder, trop préoccupée par Gray qui avait faillit s'écrouler sur le sol si se n'était pour elle. Elle s'était relever rapidement et l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras. Ça lui semblait étrange, mais en même temps c'était la bonne chose à faire. Étrange car elle n'était pas familière avec ce genre de situation. Gray était plus proche d'un étranger à ses yeux, mais le réconforter, semblait être une bonne chose.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quand sa mère était morte. Elle avait été laissé toute seule dans son chagrin. Elle n'avait personne. Même pas un étranger sur qui pleurer. Personne. Alors, doucement, silencieusement, elle dirigea Gray vers le lit défait de Natsu et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, et caressant gentiment son dos, ce dernier tressautant sous les sanglots, qui semblaient avoir été retenu durant des années.

"J'aurais jamais pu imaginer que la première fille dans mon lit serait dans mon lit avec mon colloc," blagua Natsu d'une voix faible. Lucy voulu lui lancer un regard noir mais la tête de Natsu étais tournée, sa main posée sur l'épaule de Gray.

Gray serra plus fort Lucy entre ses bras, et Natsu s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant flotter derrière lui une dernière phrase, comme une chanson dans le vent. "Il peut garder le chat."

* * *

(1) : Gajeel appelant Lucy "bunny girl" c'est un truc qui arrive parfois dans la version anglaise de l'animé. Je sais plus s'il le fait dans la VF ou si c'est un autre nom mais voilà je l'ai laissé en anglais pour pas me tromper! Et puis vous avez vu les derniers dessins de Hiro Mashima sur Twitter ? Lucy en bunny girl! donc voilà :)

* * *

 **(A/N) : Pauvre Gray... Devoir revivre ce moment là de l'histoire pendant la traduction était trop horrible! Il me fait trop de peine! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, laisser moi votre avis dans les commentaires! Même quelques mots font toujours plaisirs! Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Bises!**

 **PS: Suivez vous les scans de Fairy Tail? Parce que la moi je vais pas survivre si c'est toute les semaines comme ça ! T_T**


End file.
